


Love in a Name

by EriiErii



Series: Adventures in toying around with Xanyoma things [1]
Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Developing Relationship, M/M, Neck Kissing, Nipple Licking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-22
Updated: 2019-08-22
Packaged: 2020-09-24 07:21:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20354572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EriiErii/pseuds/EriiErii
Summary: Learning to come out of his shell built from years of paranoia and fear, Xander realizes how much of the little things he neglected letting Ryoma do with him as a couple, including sharing pet names. But coming up with the right name for one another isn't quite as simple as it seemed.





	Love in a Name

Maybe Xander had the wrong idea all along.

Could anyone blame him? Growing up in Nohr, he held many ideas that he was still learning how to change, moreso now that he was together with Ryoma, especially now that they were getting married soon. He was taught, through experience or otherwise, that if he were to ever love someone, he had to do everything possible to protect them with his life, even if it meant going as far as hide his love as not to blatantly give ideas to his enemies who to target to get the upper hand over him. With both him and Ryoma being kings, he thought that lesson was even more crucial to heed. 

But from the way Ryoma had to think twice to even brush hands against one another, and deflate at ideas of small, harmless gestures of love he couldn't do with how distant Xander was, it thankfully occurred to Xander soon enough that he was acting so guarded as to outright turn cold to his own lover.

"Um... ma petite soeur, is everything ok between you and nee-chan?" Xander recalled quite vividly how Kamui grew concerned enough something was wrong between the two that he couldn't stay quiet anymore... as much as Kamui also proved that perhaps they needed more time on teaching him either nation's languages.

"Yes, we're both well. Is there something troubling you, little prince?"

"It's just that... I mean... You both say as much you still love one another, but how come you both don't do any couple-y things? You both still act just like how you two were when you both just negotiated a truce to one another..."

It was a concern like that, coupled with how worried and sad Kamui looked, that gave Xander pause and opened his eyes he was messing up yet again.

"How do you believe a couple should act?" Another side to him would've dismissed it. Why be open and blatant he was in love with Ryoma? It would just attract attention to him and risk him getting kidnapped, he thought. But then he realized he was heavily underestimating Ryoma's ability to protect himself, in that case. More, he realized that voice came from a place of fear, in a time he constantly worried Garon would take everything and everyone he loved and kill all of it. For now, he was speaking, not dismissively, but as someone who wanted to make it up to Ryoma.

"Oh! Well, um..." As always, Kamui happily obliged, if surprised how Xander was taking advice from him for once. Oh, how the tables have turned from one who'd learn so much from him as a child. "Niles and I do lots of things together~ Little things! Like he'd hold my hand and let me hug him even by surprise while he sneaks kisses at me. Or we call each other names sometimes. Er-! Nice names, not... erm... Pet names, I mean. Sometimes we surprise one another with gifts! Just... little things like that~"

Xander smiled faster than he could stop himself. Yes, little things... Things he held little doubt Ryoma wanted to do, a few times even tried to do, yet out of respect of his stiff boundaries, held back doing anything with him. He was grateful Ryoma understood him enough to be patient, but in being blinded by just how hard he wanted to trap Ryoma in a political bubble of sorts, he realized just how much he forced Ryoma to miss out likewise.

"Ooh! And sometimes he even tries to sneak up on me and grab me up my-"

Well, _most_ things. He coughed heavily in cutting Kamui off with not exactly relishing thinking too hard of Niles's more infamous antics with whatever he does to Kamui, with or without an audience. And besides, he wasn't quite _that_ brave to go from barely acknowledging their engagement to trying to play grab-ass with the Hoshidan king in public. (Yet.)

* * *

And that's what brought him here. He had to give credit where it was due. Kamui's pocket dimension his treehouse kingdom was founded in made their long distance relationship all the more convenient to meet up with one another on short notice if they weren't already together in either nations otherwise. As was the case, where Ryoma and Xander drifted apart in sorting out each other's political affairs for the next few days, Xander felt this was too important to let it fester _that_ long and took action now.

He lured Ryoma to the treehouse with a call for help. It was just a small request, (well, ok, a _request_, certainly), one he didn't intend to scare Ryoma in thinking the request was dire enough to fear for him, but certainly an urgent call nonetheless. In the time he estimated Ryoma would take to arrive, Xander set everything in place, all in the treehouse Kamui so kindly let him borrow all to themselves for this. Candles were lit, dishes of both Nohrian and Hoshidan varieties were set along the table, and he waited patiently, if anxiously, for Ryoma to show up.

Of course, there was a slight error to his plan.

"_Xander!_"

No matter how anxious Xander gets, Ryoma could get far, _far_ worse, and it took far less effort to frighten him than he wanted to let on. Outwardly, he was the calmer one of the two, the approachable one, the gentler one, the one that doesn't terrify people for being tall and imposing like Xander would. When it came to more personal matters, however, he was far more insecure than he initially allowed himself to show, up until Xander got close enough to expose that side of him and henceforth became the target for a lot of it.

Now was no exception. Ryoma already announced he arrived in this realm from his distant call, but where Xander hoped Ryoma would arrive in simpler, casual clothes, what he got was Ryoma, fully armored and ready for battle, tearing through the whole of Kamui's castlegrounds and up the treehouse's steps before practically bursting through the door with Raijinto in hand.

"Xander! Are you alright?! What hap-...what is all of....? Erm..."

"*Ahem*..."

He hated it. Not so much of Ryoma being a fluffy ball of anxiety, but what caused him to be this way to begin with, particularly Garon's hand in stealing Kamui, taking Sumeragi's life and the two of them being enemies so long ago. Still, he was patient, knowing that kind of scar would take far longer to heal, much like his own insecurities, and for now, he wanted to focus on the issue that looked more feasible to fix then and there.

It took a moment, but once Ryoma cleared his thoughts, the visions of Xander held hostage and in varying states of near-death evaporated in seeing Xander actually safe and all alone. It was enough to prompt him to sheathe Raijinto away, but it took him a bit longer to take in the significance of the food, the candles, and moreso why Xander looked so meek and apologetic right then in approaching him.

"...We need to talk..."

* * *

With the two calming down enough to actually eat the food, at least their date (if it could even be called that) went smoother than getting the two in the same room in the first place, and Xander was much more transparent of his concerns and insecurities. As Xander suspected, Ryoma held back more for Xander's comfort and boundaries, even if he felt the two drift apart more since their engagement compared to how things were back in the war. As Ryoma picked up likewise, Xander painted a bleak picture of just how skewed his logic was of love and protection, and just how narrow and dull he became to express himself, much less trust he wouldn't inadvertently kill Ryoma by loving him too much, too openly. There was a lot of nervous pacing and timid prodding that started with the two eating, and ended with the two finally settling down on the bed, Ryoma's armor eventually fully stripped by then and the pieces tucked in his convoy with Raijinto.

"Xander, I promise that I'm strong enough to protect myself no matter the target on my back. And I know that deep down, you are more than capable of the same, no matter how much I may worry otherwise."

Which, 'worrying' was an understatement, especially with how he proved otherwise just a moment ago.

"Thank you, but... where do we go from here?" He was at least grateful Ryoma was patient with him no matter how long it took to get here, but he felt even more frustrated how obvious it was even to someone like Kamui, yet not him. He leaned into Ryoma when he felt him pull him closer. To Ryoma, Xander catching on at all was enough for him to forgive him.

"Take it a step at a time. A small step. You don't have to go all out all at once." It was a start, but Ryoma also didn't want to push him too hard when not even Xander could tell anymore where his distance and frostiness came from between himself or how Garon built him all these years. It didn't help either that from where he started as a child, he was little different from Sakura, which clouded his judgement more.

"In what way? How do you...? What do you want?" He was already feeling dumber to ask. If Kamui had the right idea, why was it hard for him to do the same? He could feel Ryoma slowly coax him to collapse on him along the bed, a gesture he didn't resist in still laying beside him.

"Hm..." Then again, maybe it wasn't quite so dumb after all. He got Xander to finally stop acting like he wanted to hide their entire relationship, but what _did_ he want now that he coaxed Xander to change?

"Maybe nicknames."

"Nicknames of what kind?" Xander perked up, genuinely curious of such.

"Like pet names, something simple, but intimate. Kamui already had the idea with how much he was practicing lately."

"Ah, right... that..." Again, Xander deflated, not from suddenly changing his mind, but from feeling dumb not catching simple concepts like that on his own. Obviously, he wasn't about to call Ryoma his brother or anysuch, but he thankfully wasn't _that_ lost on the concept of romantic pet names he could come up with.

"Haha~ Then it's settled, Xan-chan." Meanwhile, Ryoma didn't even hesitate, like he was waiting all this time and didn't hold back anymore. He kissed Xander on the forehead and at first, Xander sighed happily while nuzzling Ryoma's chest.

Xan-chan, huh? That's what he was going with? He could get used to it, but why was that so familiar?

As if right on cue to answer him, his memories clicked of the various Hoshidan siblings calling out to their youngest sister.

"Ey! Saku-chan! Hurry it up, will ya?! We're supposed to train together, remember? Come on already!"

"Sakura-chan, careful! Oh hold your horses, will you? Stay there, I'll come to you instead."

"Nee-chan, hold. Don't stray too far ahead, please. Stay back behind Takumi."

Oh you cheeky bastard.

"Wait a moment... Don't you call Sakura a similar name already?" Xander lifted himself just enough to make his glare known.

"It is a term of endearment," Ryoma countered, although neither pushing the issue too hard nor too seriously.

"Ryoma..." Xander sighed, feeling discouraged all over again, just now for a much different reason this time.

"Hm?"

"Maybe I was hoping for something more... personal... We have ways in my language to show our love that doesn't blur so easily like what you call family or lovers."

"Ah, we have such too." At least he caught on to the problem, as cute as it was to see Xander discouraged and pouting like this. "A name just for you, yes? Then perhaps Xan-tan may be more fitting."

"Hmhmhm, better..." At least, he could get used to it well enough, but more importantly, at least it was just for him. For once in a long time, Xander seemed inspired and determined to try to find a fitting name to match. Thankfully, Ryoma was just glad to be able to express himself a little more openly of his feelings, but gave Xander time to find his own way when the concept was still so new. They both settled for the night before parting ways again from the treehouse, Xander's path leading back to Nohr, and Ryoma's leading back to Hoshido.

* * *

"Xan-tan, meet me at your room tonight, would you? I'll bring up those _battle plans_ tonight."

"Haha~ Very well, I'll wait for you with the _maps_ then!"

Later tonight was supposed to be when Ryoma would stay with Xander in Nohr, but the task of investigating a fort right at the border and flushing it out of brigands hiding out in there brought them together just a bit sooner. Kamui brightened at seeing how quickly Xander and Ryoma's attitudes changed and how relaxed the two felt over one another compared to before.

"I wish the two had more time to relax, battle plans don't sound that fun..."

"Aaah, my dear sweet little Kamu-bean..." As much as it went over Kamui's head what they _really_ meant, Niles, rather than correct him on the spot, moved his arm over Kamui's shoulder and pulled him between his side and the bow he held. "I'm a touch jealous you'd worry and fret over those two. Rather than chase after _their_ skirts, perhaps you can plan your strategies with _me_ tonight, hmm?"

"O-of course I wanna spend time with you, Niles, but... But I thought we could relax together after..." Immediately, Kamui deflated of the thought of going home simply for more business, which just confirmed Niles had him right where he wanted him.

"Oh, I feel _these_ strategies will be far more relaxing than you know. So relaxing you'll be _begging_ for more. We'll have plenty of time to mix business with pleasure."

"Erm... if you say so..." At least Kamui was up to it, even if still bummed out all the same they couldn't cuddle or anything over boring paperwork. He trusted Niles in leaving back to the treehouse with him, oblivious to how Niles was about as happy yet 'innocent' as a cat who ate the pet canary and got away with it.

As much as Xander was trying to trust Kamui was in good hands, however lewd Niles proved to be otherwise, he was distracted off of focusing on Kamii and him in favor of catching Takumi snickering.

"(Heeheeeheeheheheh Xan-tan? _Really_ Nii-san? Pffffthheheheh)"

"What? What's wrong with it?"

Already, he was turning shy as his anxieties spread anew in thinking, yet again, the two had it all wrong. But at least in Takumi's company, he was far better able to hide it outwardly. He reached over to offer his hand and Takumi gladly took it to hitch up on the back of his horse, intending to take him the rest of the way to Krakenburg.

"Oh, ah-(heheheh) it's nothing. Nothing at all!" But Takumi's bright smile said otherwise.

"Hmph. Alright. Keep your secrets then." Although he was curious, and in some ways suspicious, he wasn't exactly equipped to try to pry it out of Takumi.

"Thanks, _cutie pie._ " But thankfully, Takumi wasn't in that mean a mood to torture him after all. He watched in amusement as Xander froze up, not that it meant much when it was his horse carrying them the rest of the way.

"Is... Is _that_ what -tan meant?"

"Heheh, hey, I'm not one to judge. If you and Ryoma are into that kinda thing, more power to you both, I guess."

Xander groaned heavily. He would've buried his hands in his face if they weren't busy holding the reigns. At least he managed to redirect attention to other things in the meantime not to have Takumi laugh at him the whole ride home, but it also gave him time to hatch his plans for revenge. 

Did Ryoma think he was a fool? Taking something like that and turning it into one big joke? Maybe it was more spite than reasoning on his part, but if he wasn't going to take it seriously, then so be it.

* * *

"So, Xan-tan... how goes the search for a pet name?" 

Xander had his plan set. He and Takumi returned to Krakenburg safely, and while Takumi was let loose to go find Leo and do all manner of antics he'd rather not learn Leo was capable of coming up with, for now, he had his eyes on the real prize; Ryoma. As promised, he arrived in Krakenburg later in the day, and in short order, his belongings were settled, and his body left armorless and unarmed. They had Xander's chambers all to themselves, and with Ryoma with him in his bed, he had him right where he wanted him.

"Very well." While he was glad for Takumi's insight, for the moment, he tried to play ignorant of what he knew, and so far, Ryoma didn't suspect a thing.

"Oh?" Ryoma pulled Xander closer to him, nuzzling the top of his head. He felt Xander shift around until they were on an even level to one another, matching each other kiss for kiss.

"Mmhmm." He toyed with Ryoma a little. His plan was first to wind him up, kissing him gently on the lips before moving along a path along Ryoma's cheek, then pausing when reaching his ear.

"I missed you, mon doudou." Though husky, he kept his tone hushed, sending chills down Ryoma's spine.

"Your doudou?" Ryoma toyed with Xander's hair a little, certainly quick to take the name regardless, but felt equal amounts playful and frisky with the kind of mood Xander was bringing out of him. "And what does that mea-aaah~? H-haa...!"

Xander's answer came in the form of going straight for the side of Ryoma's neck. Ryoma moaned faster than he could help himself at just how quick Xander had the upper hand over him, feeling him suck on a chunk of his neck he caught in his mouth, nipping a bit of skin he pinched between his teeth before letting go just enough to take his sweet time tracing along Ryoma's reddened nape with his tongue. He relished feeling and hearing how Ryoma's breaths picked up, feeling the way he shuddered and melted as his tongue moved along his skin before relenting.

"N-not... not fair-haaa...!" He shuddered when Xander sucked at his neck again, but he wasn't about to let him have his way that easily no matter how tired out and drunk the two already were. He turned over and caught Xander by surprise, shifting his weight not just to dump Xander on his back against the mattress, but to tower over him.

"Heh... Now, about that mean-mmphmm-?! _Mmphrr!_"

But whether he was above or below Ryoma, Xander wasn't quite ready to quit either. He immediately cut off Ryoma mid-sentence crashing their lips together and forcing his tongue into Ryoma's mouth, the taste of sake lingering in either of their mouths the more they toyed with one another. Normally, Ryoma wouldn't mind so much with playing along in meeting up to Xander's toying, but he glared slightly in catching on the intention this time and pulled away sooner than usual.

"Quite a dangerous game you want to play tonight, Xan-tan... But I'm not quite _that_ tired yet."

"Oh? We'll see, won't we?" He watched Xander stare right back to him, determined and stubborn as ever likewise. But Ryoma tested his resolve in digging his hands into Xander's shirt and parting the lower flaps in exposing his stomach, already confident when feeling up Xander's sides already made his breaths pick up. It took him very little time to unbutton Xander's shirt and expose his chest completely, and as much as Xander huffed mid-breaths in dismissing Ryoma's attempts to massage his breasts, he was far less prepared for Ryoma to attack one of them with his mouth, let alone attacking his nipples with his tongue part of the time and squeezing with his teeth.

He spent all night certainly making his return to Nohr known to everyone whose rooms unfortunately shared the same halls as Xander's chambers. His attack all over Xander's breasts between sucking and biting him coaxed all manner of moans and cries out of his lover, but unfortunately none of it was the meaning of "mon doudou". Xander did try to resist some of the time in catching Ryoma's mouth with his, but in other times, Ryoma went straight to attacking his neck next, forcing even more moans and cries out of him, but not a single peep to the answer he was looking for.

By the time Ryoma was all set to try more drastic measures, a measure he wasn't quite in the mood to do tonight, he noticed Xander, although making an effort to catch his breath, also seem to give up just as quickly likewise to lay on his side of the bed to rest, sooner prepared to sleep for the night than to try to battle Ryoma further. As flustered as Ryoma was, and as much as he suspected Xander might be merely pretending to be more tired than he was, he huffed, but kissed him gently on the cheek as he gave up.

"Hmph... Fine. You win tonight. Sleep well, Xan-tan."

* * *

He may have won that battle, but he didn't quite win the war just yet. If last night didn't yield him answers, Ryoma had other plans up his sleeve elsewhere. Maybe there was some grain of truth to how tired Xander was after all when he was still asleep by the time Ryoma woke up, but with what he had in mind, it was for the best. Yet again, he reached over to kiss Xander on the cheek, a gesture Xander barely so much as stirred to, all before leaving his side in straightening himself up and wandering the halls of the castle.

He knew he could find Leo eventually. He didn't quite anticipate, however, to find him and Takumi caught in the middle of something mid-morning. He didn't necessarily mean to barge in on them as he had, but the door was so loosely shut in place that just knocking on the door was more than enough for it to slowly swing open and reveal the two younger princes. By then, Leo was towering over Takumi, both hands resting on either of his breasts, and while Takumi of the two looked angry enough for the both of them, Leo simply stared to Ryoma as if groping the younger Hoshidan prince was too normal a sight to care to hide.

"... _What?!_ What the hell are you looking at?!"

"Erm, my apologies, you both clearly seem to be busy-"

"H-he's just looking over my wounds, that's all! Geez!" But where Ryoma was plenty ready to turn tail and keep moving, he was initially anxious to learn of the thought his brother was injured until he reminded himself quickly how he didn't recall seeing Takumi hurt despite keeping him in his line of sight the entire raid, not to mention his lack of most of his clothes gave away he barely had any scratch on him. All the while, Leo didn't mind the audience, but also seemed more amused how overly defensive Takumi became despite it being hardly a secret the two seemed to be experimenting with one another more often lately.

"Yes, well, *ahem* maybe I should speak with Lady Camilla or Lady Elise instead..." If any case, Ryoma already felt guilty barging in on them as it were, but Leo snorted and shook his head.

"Oh, nevermind that. It's as good a time as any, and you're already here, anyways."

Ryoma still couldn't tell even then how much Leo was truly shameless, or how much he did so more for how easily frustrated Takumi got in light of it. Still, as much as Takumi pouted at Leo, he didn't protest either.

"If you truly don't mind then... I was hoping to get insight on something Xander said."

"Go on." Leo obliged without hesitance, as much as he could feel Takumi squirm just enough to inadvertently keep rubbing his breasts in Leo's now-stiff hands. Not that it helped much.

"What does he mean when he calls someone 'mon doudou'?"

As if Xander's efforts to hide the meaning wasn't already suspicious enough, Leo immediately snorted at the name, and he couldn't help but smile. All the while, Takumi rose an eyebrow, looking just as confused of the name as his brother was.

"I'll tell you, but first, I have a question for you as well."

"Yes?"

"How drunk did you get Xander to make him say that?"

* * *

By the time Xander stirred, he could see Ryoma looming over him. Even when his image was initially blurred, he not only immediately recognized him, but recognized the suspiciously innocent smile he had for him.

"Good morning, Xan-tan."

"Ah... Did I oversleep again...?" His vision did clear, much as his head ached with a pain he became all too accustomed with to let it hold him back anymore. At first, he tried to dismiss the look in favor of trying to wake up in full, initially feeling lazy and sluggish while patches along his upper body still ached from where Ryoma played too roughly with him.

"Only a little." He was gentle in the way he kissed Xander on the cheek, and then the lips. Xander sighed happily to the affection, and his breaths quickly picked up when he felt Ryoma's breath along the side of his neck and face as Ryoma loomed over to his ear.

"Let's go eat together, shall we, _pookie?_"

Where Ryoma initially kept his voice soft, low and silky on purpose in Xander's ear, his grin was no longer pretending to play innocent in how quickly Xander woke up in full right after. More, he glared right back at him in shifting to sit up in the bed, meeting Ryoma's eye level.

"Yes, certainly, _cutie pie._ " Much like how Ryoma outed him, he immediately called him out right back. "Did you _really_ think I wouldn't catch on?!"

"Hm~ Is it really so bad? I couldn't help but find you cute in your own way, _darin._" And while he was truthful, more importantly, Ryoma enjoyed teasing him and having fun with him. Or at least, that's how he saw it. Initially, he tried to smooth things over with a new pet name, kissing Xander gently on the cheek once more with calmer, playful look to him all the while.

"_Oh?_" He didn't expect, however, for Xander to share the opposite tone and look. "I see then. If that's what you prefer, so be it, _mon chaton._ " He was quick to see right through what Ryoma's new pet name meant, and this time he wasn't having any of it. Fortunately for Ryoma, he also caught on quickly what Xander was trying to call him this time, but something about this seemed off to him.

He could see Xander seemed genuinely upset for some reason. At first, he thought maybe Xander woke up already in a bad mood in the first place (and given all their drinking last night, he could guess maybe Xander didn't drink enough water as he thought after all), but while he initially thought Xander merely pretended to be upset to tease him, the way Xander glared and his kisses seemed forced, stiff and chaste in return to Ryoma's affection made him take pause in realizing otherwise.

"Xander, you... Is something wrong?" Taken aback at Xander's reaction, Ryoma went from trying to mess with him and tease him to becoming meek and hesitant. He still tried to nuzzle Xander cheek to cheek and comfort him, but the gesture was slower, and he was quicker to retreat from him.

Perhaps realizing he might be making something out of nothing, Xander sighed and immediately cooled down. Or at least, he did quite the job forcing himself to hide his raw feelings in trying to once again be gentler and 'happier'. He tried to coax Ryoma back with a gentle peck to the cheek. 

"Ah, no it's... it's fine. I'm sorry." He certainly _sounded_ calmer once again, but Ryoma knew something was still on his mind.

"Xan-kun, please. If I did something to upset you, tell me." He tried once again with yet another pet name, but the way he spoke to Xander was still too hesitant to convince Xander he didn't mess up yet again. He was certainly highly skilled at being a screw-up, he realized.

But while he still stiffened up in not taking well to Ryoma's next pet name idea, he also deflated too much to have nearly as much fight in him over it as being called a darling. He hesitated moreso in thinking he was too quick to kill the mood over something so trivial. Were it not for Ryoma making quite the effort to nudge him by the cheek with his own, or pull him closer with clear expectation to hear him speak, Xander would've bottled it up completely and gave up.

"...I um... I wished you would've taken this more seriously. That's all..." He slumped against Ryoma, at least figuring he could get his feelings out quickly and put it behind them for the nonsense it was. "Maybe I was wrong playing into your game, but besides that point, when I first asked you for a pet name, I thought maybe we could have something more meaningful... It was funny at first, but I didn't want it to be just one joke after another to trick each other with over and over..."

Which, as much as Ryoma mentally kicked himself of the unfortunate choice he made of his latest pet name for him in light of such, he did sympathize more with Xander when Xander himself was set to just accept whatever Ryoma wanted whether he himself liked it nor not, all to keep the peace.

"No, you're right. You tried to consider this seriously, and I toyed with you instead." He shifted to hold Xander closer to him until Xander's back was against his chest. Xander didn't push him away, thankfully, but he put about as much effort easing into Ryoma's embrace as a large doll when he still seemed to hesitate.

"...Remember when you brought up the nuances of your language, Xander?"

He watched Xander slowly nod, but was patient of him staying quiet otherwise.

"In my language, we have more emphasis in the feelings we convey in our words than just the words themselves. No matter what I specifically call you, what you mean to me goes far past just what the pet name could convey on its own."

He noticed Xander somewhat turn a little as to vaguely focus his way. He still hesitated too much to turn the whole way and embrace him back, but Ryoma could tell he was reaching through to him.

"And I'm sorry that rather than make that clear, I teased you first. I love you, and I treasure the sides to you only I got to see. It's that side I wanted to convey most in what pet name I want to give you." 

Xander huffed. At least he didn't brush off his reasoning, but while he shifted more to face Ryoma completely again, the gentle, yet bittersweet smile he had showed there was more to this than just Ryoma's name.

"I see... As I said before, in my language, our words are more direct. They're names I want to give you I would never share with my family or otherwise. Mon cœur, ma vie, ma moitié... Maybe I hoped for something just as intimate from you too..."

"Then is 'Xan-kun' ok with you? It is a name only you have, and if you allow, a name I feel bets suits you most." And perhaps he toyed enough with him over -chan and -tan and the like, and maybe he initially began using it as yet another attempt to tease, but Ryoma tried to redeem himself and it. Xander could see Ryoma was genuine of reserving -kun only for him, especially when the meaning went past what -kun alone held. He relented and nodded.

"I have a better name for you as well. Mon amour, my love... I think that best conveys what you mean to me, too." And in return, Xander was far less secretive of the name's meaning this time, and far more relaxed and affectionate once more in the ways he warmed up to Ryoma again.

The only thing to distract them otherwise was a loud yelp they heard outside the room and down the hall. It made both of them jump at attention and stare in the general direction of the door. Either the voice was Takumi or Leo, but it left Xander more on edge guessing what happened to either of them.

"... A raid?"

"It could be an accident." Of the two, Ryoma was much more willing to give Castle Krakenburg the benefit of the doubt.

Thankfully, it didn't take long for more raised voices and a very distinct "_IDIOT!_" to echo from further down the halls to paint a better picture of what went on when the exact words themselves were too far away to make out otherwise.

"Ah... Still learning to prepare one another I suppose." But Ryoma also knew Leo and Takumi needed their own time and space to figure things out for themselves, whether either older brothers liked it or not. While Ryoma merely shook his head in letting them be, he was glad he coaxed Xander to relax likewise out of his fear of what he _thought_ went on.

"It's almost like our first time..." He sighed in a mix of nostalgia and amusement, pretending to ignore the way Ryoma pouted to him.

**Author's Note:**

> Some terms both Japanese and French to add context to:
> 
> "Nee-chan" or "onee-chan" - "Little sister" in Japanese. What Kamui should've addressed Ryoma as is "nii-san" or "onii-san", meaning "big brother", which is used properly by Takumi later.
> 
> "Ma petite soeur" - "My little sister" in French. What Kamui should've addressed Xander as is "mon frère ainé", meaning "my older brother".
> 
> "-tan" is a term of endearment that has a stronger, cuter context than "-chan", the latter already used typically for someone either younger and/or cuter than the speaker, as does "-kun". I'm not actually sure if "cutie pie" is an accurate way to carry the connotation across, but it's all I came up with at the time.
> 
> "Mon doudou" - "Doudou", by itself, refers to a blankie or some general cuddly thing. When used as a term of endearment, it's the equivalent of calling someone "snookums" or "my pookie" or some other incredibly cutesy pet name.
> 
> "Darin" is indeed just "darling". "Mon chaton" is "my kitten", which is much more common as a general pet name in French.
> 
> "Mon cœur" is "my heart", "ma vie" is "my life", and "ma moitié " is "my other half". "Mon amour" is indeed "my love".
> 
> Thanks for reading! For post updates, questions, art and general random silliness in between, check me out at eriisaam.tumblr.com for more!


End file.
